A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation.
Such fans are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, a ceiling fan can be at least 1 m in diameter, and is usually mounted in a suspended manner from the ceiling to provide a downward flow of air to cool a room. On the other hand, desk fans are often around 30 cm in diameter, and are usually free standing and portable. Other types of fan can be attached to the floor or mounted on a wall. Fans such as that disclosed in USD 103,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,060 are suitable for standing on a desk or a table.
A disadvantage of this type of fan is that the air flow produced by the rotating blades is generally not uniform. This is due to variations across the blade surface or across the outward facing surface of the fan. The extent of these variations can vary from product to product and even from one individual fan machine to another. These variations result in the generation of an uneven or ‘choppy’ air flow which can be felt as a series of pulses of air and which can be uncomfortable for a user. A further disadvantage is that the cooling effect created by the fan diminishes with distance from the user. This means that the fan must be placed in close proximity to the user in order for the user to experience the cooling effect of the fan.
An oscillating mechanism may be employed to rotate the outlet from the fan so that the air flow is swept over a wide area of a room. The oscillating mechanism can lead to some improvement in the quality and uniformity of the air flow felt by a user although the characteristic ‘choppy’ air flow remains.
Locating fans such as those described above close to a user is not always possible as the bulky shape and structure of the fan mean that the fan occupies a significant amount of the user's work space area.
Some fans, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,473, provide a user with an option to adjust the direction in which air is emitted from the fan. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,473, the fan comprises a base and a pair of yokes each upstanding from a respective end of the base. The outer body of the fan houses a motor and a set of rotating blades. The outer body is secured to the yokes so as to be pivotable relative to the base. The fan body may be swung relative to the base from a generally vertical, untilted position to an inclined, tilted position. In this way the direction of the air flow emitted from the fan can be altered.
In such fans, a securing mechanism may be employed to fix the position of the body of the fan relative to the base. The securing mechanism may comprise a clamp or manual locking screws which may be difficult to use, particularly for the elderly or for users with impaired dexterity.
In a domestic environment it is desirable for appliances to be as small and compact as possible due to space restrictions. In contrast, fan adjustment mechanisms are often bulky, and are mounted to, and often extend from, the outer surface of the fan assembly. When such a fan is placed on a desk, the footprint of the adjustment mechanism can undesirably reduce the area available for paperwork, a computer or other office equipment. In addition, it is undesirable for parts of the appliance to project outwardly, both for safety reasons and because such parts can be difficult to clean.